Is this love or not?
by Michiyo Satou
Summary: Szerintem mindenki tudja ki is Adam Jackson és ki is Amanda. Ez a fanfic arról szól Adam hogyan került a Hudson hotelba, mi történt vele az iskolás éveiben és mindezt egy nem is akármilyen lány szemszögéből. Vajon ki ez a lány és hogy jönnek össze a kirakós darabjai? Olvasd el és rájössz!
1. Chapter 1

**Üdvözletem minden kedves olvasónak!**

**Egy új törivel álltam elő, ami kicsit hosszabb lesz a **_**Fekete és Vörös**_**nél. Igyekszem majd jó befejezést is adni ennek a storynak:D**

**Nos, a kezdés előtt szeretném megköszönni azoknak, aki az első ficemnél segítettek, támogattak és írtak commentet is. Léci ezt most se felejtsétek el! (ez adja meg az ihletet ) Ha kérdésetek majd lesz igyekszem válaszolni rájuk .**

**Na, nem is rablom tovább az időtöket…**

**Jó szórakozást előre is,**

**Michiyo Saitou **


	2. Chapter 2

Szereplők

**Allyson White****: **aranyos, kedves lány, aki mindenkinek segíteni akar és mindenkiben lát valami jót és megbecsülendőt. Hosszú, vörös haja van és barna szeme. Az iskolában a lúzerek közé sorolják sokan, mivel egyénien öltözködik és nem szereti a feltűnést. Első szerelmét sok minden zsákba húzza, de végül a szeretett fiú megbánja, próbál nem beszélni vele többet, elfelejteni, mivel fél Amandától. Mikor kitudódott Adam titka szörnyen érezte magát, próbált bocsánatot kérni, de nem tudott. Ezek után minden idejét Avannal, Lunával és Jackel töltötte. Írt egy dalt _Te Creo_ címmel ami annyit jelent spanyolul hogy _hiszek neked. _Mivel folyékonyan beszél spanyolul és szeret énekelni, felvételt kapott egy zenei iskolába, Spanyolországban.

kapcsolatok:**Luna**- legjobb barátnő, szinte testvérek

**Avan**- legjobb fiúbarát

**Gwen**- idegesítő testvér, aki menőnek hiszi magát

**Jackson**(Jack) Stone- jó barát, mikor Adam összetöri Ally álmát minden percüket utána együttöltik

**Adam Stone**- első szerelme, elérhetetlen cél, fura kapcsolat

**Evelyn Stone**- szinte nagymama-unoka kapcsolat van közte és Ally között

**Hester**- Ally ellensége, a suli egyik gráciája, aki mindig keresztbe tesz a három barátnak.

Adam Stone: Furcsa fiú, akiről alig tudnak valamit. Bűnözőnek, drogosnak gondolják és a menők közé tartozik. Habár menőnek titulálják számára ez csak egy iskolás butaság, mondván az élet nem ilyen egyszerű. Hosszú, kusza barna haja van és zöld szemei. Mikor 2 évet a börtönben ült egy szomorú dolog történt vele. Alapból Adam egy visszahúzódó, szerény fiú. Néhány pszichológus szerint elmehasadása van, mivel túl sok bántalom érte. Egyedül Allyson érti meg és próbál segíteni rajta, de mikor közelebb kerültek egymáshoz Gwen és Amanda összefogtak hogy szétszakítsák őket. Nagyon bántja a dolog, hogy Allysont bántotta és próbál megszabadulni Amandától, hogy azzal a lánnyal legyen akit kedvel.

kapcsolatok:

**Avan**- legjobb barátok voltak, de mikor Avan elakarta vinni Adamot egy orvoshoz Amanda megutáltatta a fiút Adammal. Azóta nem beszélnek.

**Allyson White**- igazából az első ember aki megérti a fiút. Miután beszélgetni kezdtek rájön Adam, hogy beleszeretett a lányba, de az alteregója nem hadja ezt ennyiben.

**Luna**- nem nagyon ismerik egymást, de a lány próbálja rábeszélni Allyt hogy hallgassa meg a fiút.

**Gwen White**- idegesítőnek találja, nem nagyon szeret vele beszélgetni

**Amanda Stone**- Adamot mivel sok fájdalom érte ezért létrehozta a fejében Amandát. ha a fiú bántva érzi magát az Adam „éne" kikapcsol és jön Amanda, aki megvédi a fiút, de eközben csak rosszat tesz neki.

Jackson Stone: Kedves fiú aki próbál segíteni ikertestvérének, de sajnos ez sosem megy neki…pont az ellenkezőjét váltja ki mindig. Miután elment kollégiumba remélte miután visszajön már nem lesz semmi gond. Allysonnal nagyon jó barátságban annak és végül mást is érez már mint barátságot. Segíti a lányt a céljai elérésében. Nem érdekli hogy ki menő vagy ki nem, ha jó valakivel beszélgetni akkor beszélget. arca teljesen megegyezik ikerével, a haját az édesanyjától örökölte, akinek méz szőke haja volt. Míg Adam az elmebajt, addig ő a színvakságot kapta születésekor, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban hogy elérje céljait. Bíztatja Allysont, hogy menjen el Spanyolországba és ne törődjön a testvére butaságaival.

kapcsolatai:

**Adam Stone**- próbálja testvérét segíteni, bonyolult a kapcsolatuk. Nem tud testvére közelébe férkőzni soha Amanda miatt. Allysont inkább megakarja óvni ikrétől, mivel fél hogy Adam kikapcsol és valami olyat tesz amit sohasem fog megbocsájtani magának.

**Allyson White**- először barátként, később pedig szerelmeként próbál lelket önteni belé. nem akarja, hogy bármi is legyen a lánnyal. Választásra kényszeríti végül: vagy ő vagy a testvére, amit később meg is bán láttán Adam arcát mikor Ally őt választja flúgos Ad helyett. Miután Ally választ próbál minél több időt tölteni vele és barátaival.

**Avan és Luna**- jó barátai Jacknek. Sokat viccelődnek együtt és segítik közös erővel Allysont.

**Amanda**- Jackson nem érti a nő viselkedését. Ellenszenvesnek érzi bármit is tenne, hogy segítsen ikrének.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Első nap a 11. osztályban. Most ez a tanév sokkal jobb lesz mint a múltkori! Akkor még gólya voltam, de most már végre tovább léptem. A nevem Allyson White. Már második éve vagyok a helyi gimiben, ami részben jó mert nem kell koleszba mennem, de ugyanakkor pedig pocsék mert szinte minden régi osztálytársam ugyanúgy ide jött. Csak meg ne halljak még egy kínos történetet rólam…..már eleget halottam tavaly.

Mind egy is. Szóval ma reggel elég jó idő volt BelWoodhoz képest. Igen jól figyelt mindenki, nem Hollywoodról beszélek én! Ez egy kisebb város, ami tele van sulikkal és a réges-régi borairól híres. Suli előtt mindig elmegyek futni a park körül. A park szélén van a világ legszebb erdője…már volt szerencsém eltévedni benne. Nos hát futok már egy ideje, mikor az erdő szélén megállok és egy fa mögé rejtőzök. Tévedés ne essék, semmi félelmetest nem láttam, semmi ijesztő rablást se mutáns lényeket. Csak _Őt. _Már az elsős gimis napomon megláttam és megfogott benne valami. Később az akkori tízedikesek figyelmeztettek, hogy ne mennyek ő és a bandája közelébe. Néhányan bűnözőnek nevezik, néhányan narkósnak, de vannak akik csak szimplán goth-osnak hiszik. Mióta ismerem jót nem hallottam róla…mégis mikor meglátom akár a folyosón, akár az utcán rögtön elbújok vagy elrejtőzök előle. Nem, nem félek a fiútól. Vagyis nem tőle, hanem a bandájától és a cikizésüktől. Jól tudom hogy a magamfajtákat nem kedvelik a „menők".

Hogy miért s nem? Mert különbözünk tőlük. Nehogy elképzeljen valaki engem szarvakkal vagy tetkókkal a fejemen. Egyszerűen csak vörös hajam és zöld szemem van. Imádok rajzolni és írni, cosplayekre beöltözni valami karakternek. Ez már elég furcsaság ahhoz, hogy lecsússz a társadalmi/sulis ranglistán egészen az aljára vagy a közepére. Azért ne felejtsük el a nyomibbakat mint a szinte tudós palántákat akik felvágnak az eszükkel. Ne értsen senki félre…..nincs bajom az okosokkal csak akkor ha az orrunk alá dörgölik az agyuk teljesítményét.

Oh, bocsánat eltértem nagyon a tárgytól igaz? Szóval azt a srácot aki elől bujkálok Adamnek hívják. Ó a suli egyik legnagyobb arca. Ez kb olyan, mint egy város drogdílerjének lenni. Mindenki kicsit tart tőle és a bandájától de ugyanakkor a kisebbek fel is néznek rá.

Szóval miközben én jól elagyaltam ő addig szépen lassan elsétált. Minden kora reggel kijön ide az egyik padhoz cigizni és ha akar bejön az első órára. Most is leült egy padra és miközben belélegezte az a szennyet (bocsánat aki cigizik) nézett a távolba míg meg nem unja. Bárcsak egyszer tudnám, hogy mi jár a fejében. Már lassan negyed nyolc. Én is megyek nehogy elkéssek az első iskolai napon.

- Na kislányom izgulsz a nagy nap miatt? – kérdezte anyukám

Szeretem őt csak néha túlreagálja a dolgokat.

- Nyugi anya. Ez csak a 11. első napja. Nem az érettségimé – ültem le egy jó nagy adag palacsintával az asztalhoz

- De tavaly óta várod hogy végre találkozhass azzal a fiúval – hirtelen kiköptem majdnem az a kortynyi narancs dzsúzt amit öntöttem a pohárba

- Tessék miféle f…..

- I whant yooouuu béééjbiiii – jött egy kornyikáló hang le az emeletről

Mielőtt bárki is megkérdezné ő itt a nővérem Gwen. Az előtt hogy megsüketültem volna szerencsére abba hagyta ezt az éneklésnek szánt dolgot.

- Hé a helyedben vigyáznék hugi. Én már mondtam, hogy az a srác veszélyes, kiszámíthatatlan és ő a menők listáján az egyik toppos.

- Ugyan Gwen az igaz szerelemnek párja nincsen – jött be most már apum is

És már majdnem megint megfulladtam a kijelentéstől. Veszélyes napnak nézünk elébe, nem?

- Ugyan kéérlek Allyvel sosem állna szóba. Főleg hogy a nyomik közzé soroltak be már tavaly is. Nem úgy mint én, aki a menők közelében van és nemsokára ő is ott lesz a toppon – ivott ő is egy kortyot

Hirtelen kedvem támadt belefojtani abba a kicsi nyelésbe.

- Szerintem elég ebből a ranglistából. Nem furcsa ez a megkülönböztetés?

- Erre nem tudok választ adni szívem. Na de indulás ¾ van és be kell érnetek – szakította félbe anyum a beszélgetést

Hát megérkeztünk. Apu elhozott minket a suliig majd miután kiszálltunk ő ment a munkába.

A hatalmas épület szinte taszította a diákokat, de egyben hívogatta is őket hogy a falai ne legyenek üresek…hagy legyen újra nyüzsgés. Mihelyst beléptem volna a nagy kapun letámadott két jó barát akiket alig vártam.

- Na mizujs vörös? Milyen volt a szünet? – kérdezte belém karolva egy hosszabb hajú,barna szemű srác, Avan. Régen ő is a menők között volt de nem nagyon szeretett gonoszkodni senkivel így lettünk barátok.

- Hát mi rengetegszer találkoztunk a nyáron nem igaz Ally? – kérdezte a legjobb barátnőm Luna.

- Na akkor hatoljunk be ebbe az épületbe! – kiálltja el magát Av.

Bementünk és a régi osztály fogadott minket. Az első órát semmivel sem töltöttük…leginkább a tanár beszélt a nyári élményiről. Miután kicsengettek Luval és Avval elmentünk a szekrényeinkhez.

-Menjetek előre. Mindjárt megyek – hol van az-az idegesítő történelem könyv?

Míg a szekrényemben kutattam észre sem vettem hogy a suli három gráciája jön.

-Nézzétek már itt van megint a vörös. Nem volt elég ciki az első év és itt maradtál szórakoztatni minket? – mondta Hester. Mind közül ő volt mindig a legdurvább és a legkegyetlenebb a többiekkel. Amilyen gyorsan jöttek olyan gyorsan el is mentek. Mire észbe kaptam kicsúszott a kezemből minden egyenesen a padlóra. Szép mondhatom…ez az egész egy pazar nap.

Hirtelen valaki lehajol és mikor felnéztem elállta lélegzetem is. _Ő_ volt az. Adam – a nagymenő sulis fenegyerek – segít nekem. Egy nyominak. Vagyis nem vagyok igazán nyomi csak kicsit különös. Adam sohasem segített még egyetlen ilyen lánynak sem…inkább ő kötött bele mindenkibe.

- Várj, had segítsek – mondta, miközben letérdelt és velem együtt kezdte felszedegetni az iratokat, könyveket, füzeteket. Az első pár másodpercben csak járt az agyam és szinte kővé dermedtem. Mire eljutott a tudatomig, hogy szinte az összes dolgot felvette nekem Adam és már nyújtotta át.

- Legközelebb vigyázz.

- Kö-köszönöm – tipikus. Csak dadogni tudok ilyenkor semmi mást.

Átnéztem mindent és mivel becsöngő volt gyorsan elindultam a tanterem felé. E közben csatlakozott hozzám Luna és Avan. Így hárman beszélgetve vártuk, hogy a tanárnő megérkezzen.

-Hé Ally hol hagytad a karkötődet? – súgta ide Lu.

- Mi? – néztem rá a bal csuklómra – biztos lejött a csuklómról amikor…

- Amikor mi? – kapcsolódott be Av is.

- Semmi. Mindegy is. Nem érdekes, majd körülnézek.

Az órán alig tudtam figyelni, mind végig csak a karkötőmről és a fiúról gondolkoztam. Nem hiszem hogy ellopta volna…vagy még is? De nem biztosan visszaadja ha megtalálja.

- Halóó megjöttem – vágtam le magamat a kanapéra.

- Áh Allyson képzeld a szemközti házba beköltöztek. Beszéltem a új tulajokkal és holnap este vendégül látjuk őket itt vacsorára – újságolta el anyu. Klassz..már csak ez hiányzott.

Vacsi után üziztem Facebookon Lunának.

' _Ne kiabáld el lehet h egy jó pasi jön majd a szomszédba'_

' _Ja. Vagy lehet hogy egy flúgos öregasszony a férjével aki süket teljesen?'_

' _Honnan is ismerős ez a szitu?'_

'_Am nem is tudom….Avan?'_

' _Áh tényleg. Na mek jó83'_

' _Szia3_' Írtam végül én is és kijelentkeztem…volna ha meg nem láttam volna egy ismerős nevet hogy barátnak akar fogadni. Adam Stone. NEM LEHET IGAZ! Először segít most meg ez. Mi az Isten történt? Visszajelöltem majd villámgyorsan lementem a gépről.

- Tudom a kis titkodat – támaszkodott az ajtónak a nővérem. Remek.

- Milyen titok?!

- Hogy rávetted Adam nagymenő Stonet hogy segítsen felállni miután elestél és…

- Mi? Először is a tankönyveim kicsúsztak a kezeim közül, másodszorra pedig nem is láttam hogy jön egyszerűen csak ott termett és segített. És mégis minek vettem volna rá bármire is őt? – tereltem a témát.

- Áhhá! Bingo! Ne terelj semmit, figyelj attól még hogy te a kis nyomik világában vagy – elkezdtem hangosan köhögni – Attól még nem jelenti azt hogy Én is távol maradok tőle.

- Tessék? Ki mondta hogy bármikor is bármit akarok tőle?

- Ismerlek. – Válaszolt most már kimérten Gwen – na de mind egy is. holnap jönnek a vendégek addigra elkészülök.

- De még csak szerda este van…csütörtök este jönnek.

- Tudom! – azzal bevágta maga után a szobája ajtaját.

Okés, ez se volt egy egyszerű menet. De ez szokásos nálunk. Most inkább csak a faces csodára tudok gondolni, arra hogy bejelölt _Ő_. Nem merek ráírni még mobilről sem. A gyáva nyuszi effektusom színre lépett. Holnap nehéz nap lesz szóval ideje aludni menni.

Másnap reggel kómás fejjel ébredtem. Egész éjszaka csak agyalni tudtam mindenféle dolgokról és most már engem is érdekelnek az új szomszédok. Ó könyörgöm csak nehogy valami öreg pasi vagy nő költözzön be mert akkor kész vagyok. Amíg továbbra is ezen gondolkodtam kimentem az újságért. Már éppen a postaládát nyitottam volna mikor észrevettem egy másik fáradt fejet a szomszéd ház verandáján.

-Ilyen nincsen. Ez nem lehet! Pont _Ő_ és a családja? Lőjön le valaki, kérem valaki lőjön. Adam pont akkor és pont ott cigizik…teljes életnagyságban. Mielőtt megláthatott volna gyorsan berohantam a házba. Ilyen nincs…..segítség….mi lesz itt ma este!? Felrohantam a szobámba és kinéztem az ablakon, egek most ment be a szemközti házba. Nekem végem van teljesen!

Tovább nem nézelődtem, mert nehogy azt higgyék hogy valami pervez csaj az ablakon át kukkol. Miután a sokk leülepedett a gyomromban és az agyamban elmentem zuhanyozni majd felöltöztem és gyorsan reggeliztem. Épp ekkor csörtet be apum izzadva, koszosan.

-Veled meg mi történt? – kérdeztem miközben egyet harapok a pirítósomból.

- A kocsi motorja bedöglött. Sajnálom lányok, de gyalog kell iskolába mennetek.

- Tessék? Ally még csak-csak elmegy a buta sportcipőjében _– megjegyzem egy halvány türkizkék converse cipő virított a lábamon már kopottan –_ de _Én _nem tudok elmenni a drága tűsarkúban – emelte fel magasba a jobb lábát nővérkém hogy mindketten láthassuk a magas sarkú rémet az ő egyébként is hosszú lábán. Míg Gwen tovább sipítozott és nyekergett anyumnak és apumnak addig felkaptam a táskámat és kiléptem az ajtón meg sem várva a tesómat.

Szóval még nem meséltem Adamről valami sokat ugye? Leszámítva amit suttognak róla. Szóval neki feketés, kicsit göndör, tarkójáig érő haja van….ne nézzetek hülyének igenis jól áll neki! Főleg a ragyogó kék szemével. A modora nem valami szép egyesek szerint, de szerintem csak egy megértő emberre van szüksége. vagy csak én vagyok túlságosan is naiv. A viselkedése mindig visszahúzódó, mogorva de szeret csínyeket csinálni. Fura. Nem nagyon kigyúrt alkatú _- tehát ne gondoljatok egy teljesen macsó, izomagyú fiúra aki csak az izmait szereti és a külsejét. _Ő és Avan régen barátok voltak….de erről nem beszélünk mert nem szereti Av felhozni a régi menő időszakát. Avan azt említette egyszer hogy a menők a királyok, ülnek a trónjukon de nincs bennük elég merészség hogy leégessék magukat. A furábbaknak meg azért jó mert ők bármi hülyeséget is csinálnak együtt csinálják és jót röhögnek rajta.

Visszatérve Adamre…nem tudom milyen lesz az este. Azt sem tudom mit fog mondani, de azt tudom hogy a nővérkém piócaként fog tapadni szegény srácra.

Ezzel a gondolattal értem el a suliig ahol letöltöm ennek a hosszú napnak a nagy részét.

Nos a suli most sem volt jobb. Az órák unalmasak, vagyis egyet kivéve. A tesi órán kint voltak a felsősök és _ő_ is. Ők csak várták a tanárt míg mi körbe-körbe futkároztunk a pálya körül. Kicsit mindig ideges lettem mikor a 10esek közelébe értünk és valahányszor elfutottam éreztem hogy valaki figyel.

- Hé A….tudod hogy a nagymenő Adam figyel? – kérdezte Lu lihegve míg egymás mellett futottunk.

- Nem – hazudtam egyből. Várjunk csak? Miért figyel engem? Biztos valami tévedés, de ha az is kit nézhet? A közelünkben sincs egyetlen egy grácia…ők a pálya túl végén sétálnak.

Végül néhány nagyobb is beállt a futáshoz és feléledt bennem a versenyszellem. Végére már csak húztam a lábamat és nem figyeltem az útra. Pedig kellett volna ugyanis volt egy óriási, szép repedés a betonon amit eddig elkerültem…eddig. Elestem. Szinte éreztem a röhögő felsősök tekintetét és ami még rosszabb ezt Jack is láthatta. Remek. Amint fel próbáltam állni, éreztem, hogy nyilalló fájdalom kezdődött a jobb bokámba.

- Jézusom Ally. Jól vagy? – jött oda hozzám Avan és Lu.

- A-azt hiszem – küszködtem a könnyeimmel két okból. Fájt a megaláztatás és még jobban fájt a bokám.

- Fel kellene vinni a védőnőhöz – szólalt meg egy idősebb fiú. Steve volt ez egyik legjobb fej a nagyok közül. Próbáltam felállni egyedül, de valaki megfogta a karomat és segített.

- Várj had segítsek – nézett rám kicsit mosolyogva _Ő_. Ezt nem hiszem el! Már megint? Azt hiszem infarktust fogok kapni. Felsegített majd elbicegtünk az orvosiba miközben átkarolt.

Az orvosiba érve az iskolai védőnő fogadott minket. Mondta hogy feküdjek le az ágyra, mindjárt jön. Én még mindig sírtam mint egy óvodás…a lábam _nagyon-_ nagyon fájt. Most hogy Adam segített gondolom visszamegy órára és mondja a humorosabbnál humorosabb történeteket a balesetemről. De nem. Továbbra is az ágy végében ült és nézett előre. Akaratlanul is de még néhány könnycsepp kicsordult a szememből. Valami váratlan dolog történt.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos a suli most sem volt jobb. Az órák unalmasak, vagyis egyet kivéve. A tesi órán kint voltak a felsősök és _ő_ is. Ők csak várták a tanárt míg mi körbe-körbe futkároztunk a pálya körül. Kicsit mindig ideges lettem mikor a 11.-esek közelébe értünk és valahányszor elfutottam éreztem hogy valaki figyel.

- Hé A….tudod hogy a nagymenő Adam figyel? – kérdezte Lu lihegve, míg egymás mellett futottunk.

- Nem – hazudtam egyből. Várjunk csak? Miért figyel engem? Biztos valami tévedés, de ha az is kit nézhet? A közelünkben sincs egyetlen egy grácia….ők a pálya túl végén sétálnak.

Végül néhány nagyobb is beállt a futáshoz és feléledt bennem a versenyszellem. Végére már csak húztam a lábamat és nem figyeltem az útra. Pedig kellett volna ugyanis volt egy óriási, szép repedés a betonon amit eddig elkerültem…eddig. Elestem. Szinte éreztem a röhögő felsősök tekintetét és ami még rosszabb ezt Jack is láthatta. Remek. Amint fel próbáltam állni éreztem hogy nyilalló fájdalom kezdődött a jobb bokámba.

- Jézusom Ally. Jól vagy? – jött oda hozzám Avan és Lu.

- A-azt hiszem – küszködtem a könnyeimmel két okból. Fájt a megaláztatás és még jobban fájt a bokám.

- Felt kellene vinni a védőnőhöz – szólalt meg egy idősebb fiú. Steve volt ez egyik legjobb fej a nagyok közül. Próbáltam felállni egyedül de valaki megfogta a karomat és segített.

- Várj had segítsek – nézett rám kicsit mosolyogva _Ő_. Ezt nem hiszem el! Már megint? Azt hiszem infarktust fogok kapni. Felsegített majd elbicegtünk az orvosiba miközben átkarolt.

Az orvosiba érve az iskolai védőnő fogadott minket. Mondta hogy feküdjek le az ágyra, mindjárt jön. Én még mindig sírtam mint egy óvodás…a lábam _nagyon-_ nagyon fájt. Most hogy Adam segített gondolom visszamegy órára és mondja a humorosabbnál humorosabb történeteket a balesetemről. De nem. Továbbra is az ágy végében ült és nézett előre. Akaratlanul is de még néhány könnycsepp kicsordult a szememből. Valami váratlan dolog történt.

- Ne félj, hamarosan nem fog már úgy fájni – mosolygott kedvesen és közelebb hajolt majd letörölte azokat a kósza könnycseppeket az arcomról.

- Miért? – kérdeztem még mindig szipogva. Valahogy sejtettem hogy nem az előbbi mondatát kérdőjeleztem meg.

- Azért mert…

- Nah itt is vagyok. Nézzük meg azt a lábat – jött be az iskola orvos. Basszus pont MOST kellett jönnie? Nyugodtam még elszívhatott volna egy cigit vagy akármi. De nem, most küldi el Jacket hogy mennyen vissza az órájára.

- Majd beszélünk – nézett rám utoljára és kiment a szobából. Majd beszélünk? Mit értett ez alatt? Összeszorítottam a szememet hogy elüldözzem azt a rém gondolatot miszerint holnap az egész suli rajtam röhög.

- Nyugodj meg kedveském nincs eltörve csak kicsit kificamodott. Kis pihenés és jobban lesz.

- Köszönöm – mondtam és bicegve kiléptem én is. Mire kiértem már kicsengettek az órákról és mindenki ment haza.

- Ally jól vagy? – rohant hozzám egyből Luna.

- Persze….csak ficam – erre a mondatra egy fájdalmas grimaszt vágott és hazafelé vettük az irányt.

- Amúgy mi történt az dokinál?

- Mi? Micsoda? H-hogy érted? – tértem magamhoz az elmélkedésből. Észre se vettem de már a mi utcánkban vagyunk.

- Hát…..miután Adam elvit téged és miután otthagyott kicsit fura volt a hátralévő órán.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – tényleg hogy érti? Nem történt semmi….vagy még is?

- Úgy értem hogy Mr. nagymenő zavartnak tűnt…és mindig mintha figyelte volna mikor jössz ki.

- Ez nevetséges. Biztos valami csajt nézett, nem engem.

- Na mind egy is. Én megyek szia – mondta Luna és egy gyors ölelés után már ment is.

Nos hamarosan megérkeztem a házunkhoz. Szép, régies ház volt, előtte egy fűzfa helyezkedik el és az ablakomból ki lehet mászni a tetőre. De ezt inkább hanyagolom míg a lábam nem fáj annyira. Általában mikor Lunával vagy Avannal jövök haza 20 perc az út…hát ez a 20 perc meghosszabbult kb. még 30 perccel. Hát hamarosan jön a délután és péntek van. Hurrá holnap addig alszok ameddig akarok…..remélem.

Beléptem a házba és azonnal szembe találtam magam anyummal.

- Kicsim, ugye nem felejtetted el a ma esti vacsorát? – Kérdezte. Persze hogy nem, éppen azon gondolkoztam hogy öngyilkos leszek előtte.

- Ahm. Persze hogy nem anyu. Gwen itt van már?

- Hát inkább azt kérdezd mióta van itt. Fent készülődik 2 órája – ezzel mindent értve felmentem az emeletre.

- Hé csinikém ez csak egy vacsora…nem egy bál – néztem be az ajtón.

- Kac-kac. Igen tudom, de vacsora Adam Stoneval és a családjával. Kb olyan mint egy bál….szóval fel kell készülnöm…pápá – És becsukta az ajtót.

Hát igen. Most van 7 óra, gyorsan eltelt az idő. És Úristen! 8- ra várjuk őket. Mit tegyek? A tetőről ugorjak le vagy talán üssem fejbe magam? De mind1 is mivel így sem tudok elmenekülni a bokám miatt _- ami most be van kötve gézzel nehogy kimozduljon a helyéről megint valami-. _Gyorsan lezuhanyoztam és átöltöztem. A kedvenc farmerom mindig szerencsét hoz. Na jó 10 perc múlva 8 szóval inkább lemegyek vagyis lebicegek a lépcsőn.

Látom anyumat ahogy kapkod ide-oda, aput hogy újságot olvas és röhög a vicces cikkeken és végül tesómat amint 50x re ken fel szájfényt a tükör előtt. Félelmetes tehát az összkép. Mihelyst leültem volna szólt a csengő, a dallamos játéka máskor jó hangulatra derít ám most inkább még idegesebb lettem mint az elmúlt 2 órában. Anyum ment és nyitotta is az ajtót. Hát most vagy soha. Inkább az utóbbi.

- Jó estét. Gyertek csak beljebb – hallom anyu hangját. – Ti fiúk milyen magasak vagytok – Micsoda? Fiúk? Nem tudtam hogy van Adamnek testvére.

- Itt vannak! Itt vannak! – ujjongott Gwen.

- Tudtad hogy van testvére? – néztem fel rá a fotelből.

- Micsoda? – döbbent meg. – Nincsen Adamnek testvére. Arról tudnék.

- Természetesen.

- Szeretném bemutatni nektek Evelyn Stonet.

- Sziasztok lányok – jött hozzánk egy idősebb nő tárt karokkal. Először Gwent vette célba aki könyörtelenül lerázta.

- Uhum. Ahha én is örülök – azzal nézett az ajtó irányába. Eközben Mrs. Stone felém igyekezett. Megpróbáltam felállni gyorsan de ő visszanyomott a fotelbe.

- Hagyd csak drágám. Látom hogy fáj a lábad – mosolygott szelíden. – Biztos te vagy a kis Allyson. Egek, anyukáddal ismerjük egymást régóta. Régi képet láttam rólad de még 10 éves lehettél.

- Örülök a találkozásnak Mrs. Stone.

- Ugyan drágám hívj nyugodtan Evelynnek – és megpuszilta az arcomat. Kedves hölgy volt.

- Áhh gyertek beljebb fiúk ne legyetek szégyenlősek – kiabálta ki a nappaliból Evelyn. Erre a mondatra elmosolyodtam.

- Jó estét én Adam vagyok ő meg itt Jack – hallottam meg ismerős mély hangot. Ahha szóval Jacknek hívják a bátyját vagy öccsét.

- Szerbusztok. Nahát nem is tudtam hogy ikreid vannak Evelyn – szólalt meg apu. Tessék? Ikrek!? Valaki csak hülyéskedik? Erre persze gyorsan felálltam a helyemről.

Amint beljebb jöttek megdöbbentem. Ugyan olyan magasak, talán Adamnak a haja különbség pedig csak a hajszín volt. Míg Jacknek mézszőke, addig Adamnak sötétbarna volt.. Valamint Adamnak van néhány tetkója a karján ami most elvan rejtve egy hosszú ujjú fekete pulcsi alá. Donnak kicsit szőkésebb és hosszabb haja volt, egy rövid ujjút viselt és barna bórdzsekiben jött míg Jack a megszokott fekete rockosban. De félelmetes hasonlóság volt közöttük…nem hiába ikrek.

- Hadd mutassam be a két lányomat. Az idősebbik Gwendolyn – erre szinte mind kettőnek dobott egy levegőbeli puszit mire ők meghökkenve, apum pedig kicsit szégyenkezve fogta meg a fejét. – Ő pedig itt a kisebbik lányunk. Allyson.

- Sziasztok. Hívjatok csak Allynek – integettem szégyenlősen.

- Szerbusz Ally. Jackson vagyok – azzal kezet ráztunk és adott az arcomra egy szinte leheletnyi puszit. Naná hogy egyből elpirultam.

- Szia Al. Mi már….azt hiszem találkoztunk – jött felém Adam. Milyen édes félig leszegett fejjel. Azzal követte a fivére tetteit…Így még jobban elpirultam.

- Szia Adam, szia Jackie. Már alig vártam hogy átjöjjetek – jött Gwen hozzájuk és a képükbe mászott. És kezdi is…

- Mennyünk az asztalhoz – hu kösz anyu, életmentő vagy. És mindenki ment az étkező felé. Csak én és a drága nővérkém maradtunk egyhelyben.

- Hhhmm. Imádnak engem, végül is két Adam jobb mint egy – azzal visszalökött a fotelba. Az előbbivel ellentétben most alig tudtam felállni míg egy erős kéz fogta meg a felkaromat.

- Gyere segítek.

- Köszönöm Jack– mosolyogtam rá.

A vacsora jól zajlott. Apum és anyum főleg Evelynnel beszélgetett ,így Gwenny lefoglalta a fiúkat, én meg maradtam egyedül a desszertemmel.

-Hé, te nem jössz? – felnéztem és megláttam Jacksont mosolyogni.

- De de, persze. De hová megyünk?

- A szüleid úgy gondolták hogy jó lenne ki menni a mostani bazárba.

- Értem. Akkor indulás – álltam fel szegény desszertet félbehagyva.

Már mindenki a cipőjét húzta mikor én még ügyetlenkedtem. Hiába egy bekötött lábra nehéz felhúzni egy converse szerű lábbelit.

-Siess már. Lekésünk minden jóról – nyafogta a nővérem Adam karját fogva. Szegény fiú, úgy nézett ki mint aki mindjárt elfut a vásárig ami a város túl végén van, csak hogy kicsit lerázhassa lerázhatatlan tesómat.

Végül beültünk apum mini buszába. A munkájához kell neki mikor öregeket szállít. úton voltunk a bazár felé. Elől apu vezetett, anyu és Evelyn eggyel hátrébb, mögöttük Jack hallgatta Gwen mondókáját egy ruha vásárlásáról, végül és Jackson maradtunk leghátul.

-Remélem nem baj ha ide ülök – szólalt meg felém nézve és felvette a baseball sapkáját.

- Dehogy is. Amúgy sincs több hely itt – az úton többnyire csendben voltunk, kivéve az előttem lévő csiripelő madarat aki ráakaszkodik a mellette ülő szegény srácra.

- És képzeld mikor szegény húgom úgy nevetett hogy…au. – rúgtam bele az ülésébe hátulról. – Ezt miért kaptam?

- Talán mert nem kéne a pasikat az én megalázásommal őrjítened!

Erre drága nővérem nem válaszolt csak duzzogott nagyban. Most van 9 óra és a vásár ki van világítva…úgy néz ki mint egy másik, párhuzamos világ. Mindenhol a gyerekek szaladgálnak, az eladók kedvesen hívogatják a népet a különbféle cukrok és sütik kipróbálására.

-Na jól van gyerekek, mi elmegyünk inni egy kis bort 11-kor itt találkozunk. – Szólt anyu, apu és Evelynnel együtt elmentek egy csendes kis bódé felé.

- Óóóóó Adam, Jackie gyertek megmutatok _minden_ érdekes dolgot.

- Kkhhmm. Gwen, nem felejtettél el valamit?

- Oh, tényleg! – azzal nyújtotta a kezét mintha várna valamire – adnál pénz én nem hoztam.

- Mi? Nem ere gondoltam hanem arra hogy én is megyek veletek. És…

De nem tudtam befejezni a mondatomat mert karon ragadta újra a két megszeppent fiút és elillantak.

-Remek…..na most már bánom hogy otthon hagytam a sütimet – azzal leültem egy szénakazal tetejére. Komolyan itt hagytak? Nos, igen.

Kb. fél órája nézegettem a hömpölygő tömeget ahogy élvezik a bazár jó tulajdonságait. Már éppen felálltam volna amikor valaki megragadta a vállamat. Jézusom..azért nem kell kiijeszteni belőlem szerencsétlen szívemet!

- Adam! Volnál szíves nem megijeszteni állandóan? – váltottam talán egy kicsit túl sértődött hangnemre. De végül is már elegem van a nővéremből és abból hogy mindjárt jön ráugrani szegény srácra.

- Bocs, de örültem hogy sikerült leráznom a testvéredet.

- Tényleg hogyan…?

- Szegény Jack bevállalta a szerepet, felvette a kabátomat és kész.

- Áhháá. Már minden érthető. – mosolyogtam rá. Jézusom. Tényleg ennyire idióta vagyok? Nos igen.

- Szóval mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem néhány barátod is itt lesz.

- Nem, ők nincsenek. De a szalmabálával egészen megkedveltük egymást.

- Azt látom. Esetleg nem jössz el velem valahová?

- D..d..de persze. - dadogtam. Ez most komoly?

Pár helyre elmentünk és mire észbe kaptam már rég a kocsinál kellett volna lennünk. Remélem anyuék nem haragszanak rám.

Szerencsére minden simán ment. A tesóm elaludt a kocsiban, én tudtam beszélgetni Jackkel, a szüleim pedig elbeszélgettek Evelynnel.

-Hát, akkor viszont látásra. Gyertek fiúk hazamegyünk.

- Viszlát.

- Jó éjszakát. –köszöntek el kórusban Adam és Jack.

Mikor beértem a házba dobtam volna egy szaltót ha nem fájt volna a lábam.

Így inkább letusoltam és készültem a hétvége első napjára.

Uh, csak várjam ki!


End file.
